


Smith X reader insert

by chelseaMhatter



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseaMhatter/pseuds/chelseaMhatter
Summary: I have never written anything like this so its my first try, so don't be mean. I will continue it anyway so ha. You have somehow got a job helping out your favourite youtubers at London expo, How will your adventure go?





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up early to your alarm screaming at you 5.00am. ugh. Suddenly you shoot up “TODAYS EXPO” you shout, quickly covering your mouth remembering the time. This was a very exciting day, today you meet your favourite shit lords, Hat Films and Yogscast too but mostly those 3 men somehow you’ve managed to be a part of their team for their time at comic con, nothing special but helping with whatever they need, grabbing drinks and snacks and setting up stages, merch and what not but you take this job with pride. You jump out of bed and get in the shower feeling the water rush down your body losing yourself in thoughts of how it will be meeting all these people you look up to. “crap” you’ve been standing here far too long… quickly you wash the rest of the conditioner out your hair and run to your wardrobe, A puzzling face comes to you “Shit. What the hell do I wear?!”. You finally pick out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, they complement your butt so well, a maroon t-shirt, a little smile came to your face and think ‘I’ll look like smith, I wonder if hell notice?” and you pull on your timberland boots... nothing to amazing because you know you’ll be running around all day but also... this is pretty much your wardrobe jeans and plain t-shirts mostly black and white a few striped and a few dark colours maroons and greens, you put on some makeup nothing exciting just a good ol winged eyeliner and a bit of lipstick. So you grab your leather jacket and make your way to the Expo Centre. 

*** 

You stand outside the Expo Centre and you get a buzz in your pocket pulling out your phone you see a direct message from twitter. 

@yogscastLewis: Hey thanks again for volunteering to help! Ill meet you outside at 8.00am see you soon! 

Its 7.45 a wave of anxiety washes over you… “oh god” you whisper to yourself “what if I mess up? What if they don’t like me!?” taking a deep breath you reach in your bag and take out a pouch of Tabaco and roll a cigarette putting to your lips you light it… that first pull dulls your nervousness slightly. Half way through you notice a man walking towards you quite tall but really everyone is quite tall to you your only 5ft 3. You see the dark brown hair, the dark brown eyes and a very welcoming smile.  

“Hello! I’m hoping your (y/n)?”  

“ y-yes Hello! How are you?” You ask politely a tinge of nervousness comes to your voice. 

He puts his hand to your shoulder “I’m fine thanks, looking forward to today, don’t be nervous I’m sure you’ll be great!” those words comfort you even more and a smile washes your face. 

With more confidence you beam at him “I’m sure I’m going to enjoy these next few days I’m so excited”  

“great let’s go” he says still smiling at you, stubbing your cig out on the bin you and Lewis walk into the building as he leads you to the Yogscast room. 

You walk into the room met by all the yogs chatting all together and in a small corner you hear a familiar phrase “EAT SHIT TROTT” through gritted teeth. You know that voice straight away ‘smith’ you say in your head, looking up then you see the trio Chris Trott in the middle being pushed from side to side by the two bigger men Ross Hornby and Alex Smith. You let a little laugh escape your mouth shaking your head, you had a feeling that the first time you meet these boys that they would most probably be messing around. 

“OK GUYS CAN I HAVE A MINUTE PLEASE” Lewis shouts from behind you making you jump slightly. He looks down and gave a sympathetic glance laughing slightly “sorry (y/n). Right guys so we’ve got the schedule all sorted out so.. ” As Lewis tells the group about todays events and when you loose concentration.. your eyes go to the tallest man with brown hair and a gingery beard.. wait hes looking at you too and a small smile comes to his face and his eyes nearly closed unable to see his blue eyes, this makes you smile more as you remember from a hatchat a subscriber had told smith to open his eyes when they was already open, the way smith had laughed to this comment flooded your mind until you get pulled back by a hand around your shoulder. 

“This is (y/n) she is helping us today with a lot of things so if anyone needs a hand give her a shout and if she is free I’m sure she’ll help” 

A chime of hellos greets you with a lot of friendly faces. 

You swallow your nervousness again “Hello you can call me (y/n/n) instead I prefer that, but um yeah here to help so let me know” you look at Lewis to help you out a bit. 

“Come on then guys let’s get a move on” he says and everyone starts to grab boxes and bags while greeting you more personally. 

Gaining a bit of composure before you move as you’ve just had a huge hug of Simon you turn and you see Hat films walking towards you. ‘this is it’ you think to yourself. 

“Good day” Ross is the first to great you with a big smile and a hug you only really notice what an amazing blue his eyes are 

“Hello Ross, do you guys need a hand with anything” you reply with a smile 

 Trott jumps in “Hey yes we could if you don’t mind, just a few boxes of our merch... and this” he lifts open a box to reveal a giant banana costume 

A laugh escapes you “oh wow! This is amazing. Which one of you will be wearing this?” I asked 

“ Oh well seeing as your helping us you can!” smith says with a huge grin on his face and a hand out to greet me. Alex Smith is not a hugger. 

“w-w-what! I mean uh yeah I guess I can. But what if it doesn’t fit?” I ask stuttering abit taken back at the task given to me 

Smith, Ross and Trott burst into laughter together “im joking, im joking” smith says through giggles “your face! No the suit is for me I wouldn’t let you walk around in this its going to be fucking hot in there” putting an arm around me I feel myself warm up ‘ALSMITHY IS TOUCHING ME’ I scream in my head ‘play it cool (y/n)’ you say to yourself. As two of hat films walk away smith looks at you with a smile “I like your top” a grin plastered on his face again “it suits you”.  He hasn’t taken his arm from around me yet he’s just... looking into my eyes now... I hope it’s my eyes and not a massive spot I don’t know about.  

“So” I say breaking his concentration “I better move these boxes”.  

“ Oh right yeah ill help!” he picks up another smiling at me like a proud child who tided his room without being asked. We walk down the maze of halls chatting as he playfully bumps into me with the box. ‘Is he flirting with me?’ I wonder ‘no ofcourse hes not this is just him I guess’ 

You help set up there table and merch you look up at the make shift wall where your meant to hung up some hoodies ‘I’ll never get up there’ , Suddenly you feel these hands around your waist before I can look I’ve been picked up I let out a little squeak , I’m high up so he’s tall. There’s a booming laugh behind you. 

“you ok up their ha ha!” Its smith. 

“Smith! What are you doing you nearly gave me a heart attack!” I shout at him making him laugh a bit harder. “ALEX SMITH I swear to god don’t you dare drop me from this height” I start to giggle I can’t be mad at this, it’s too sweet, he then makes the moment sweeter  

“I’d never let you fall (y/n/n)” his eyes softening. Some of the yogs hearing this looked quite shocked to hear this coming from him, and he definitely noticed as he then coughed and changed very quick “uhh and anyway you’re so small you’d never get up there!” laughing again, going abit pink, he must of forgot about all the other people around. 

You giggle again “Ok giant man im ready to be put down now unless theres more hoodies or something to be put up?” 

“its fine “he says “looks great in fact” putting me down gently holding onto me for abit. 

You turn into his chest looking up at him , hes already stearing at me. “ are you ok Smith? “ 

shaking himself slightly “ hm what? Yeah! Im fine!” smiling at me . 

“ Right great” You smile back” I better get into the back signing is about to start” I look at the trio who is now looking at me and smith with a sly smile plastered on their faces “ why do you have that shit eating smile on your faces” all of us laugh “anything I can do for you two sirs?” . 

“no no we are great thanks for the help if we need you we’ll shout” trott says and Ross nodding in agreement . 

“awesome” You reply jokingly bowing to the three before going around to the rest of yogscast to see if they need help. 

You come back too the tables with a handful of bottles of water handing them out.  

“Hey (y/n/n)” came a little squeaky voice from Kim . 

“hiya Kim here’s some water” gratefully she took it. 

“So you and smith! Hey hey?” wiggling her eyebrow at me. 

“me and smith? What no way aha we are just getting along that’s all nothing going on” getting slightly red. 

“OH COME ON” she laughs a bit louder than you’d like gaining a look from Ross and Smith “ He’s never like that with people he meets especially girls, I bet he so likes you, and by you’re reaction you like him too!”. 

“SHHHH” I hush Kim she smiles back. She Knows she’s right. I have a HUGE crush on Alex I mean come on he’s gorgeous! You feel like you can trust Kim and give a grin back “ ok ok fine you win I have a huge stiffy for smithy!” we both crack up laughing.  

“ I love your makeup by the way really pretty especially the colour of the lipstick what Is it” Kim hurriedly saying pointing her head I see Smith walking towards me. She’s covering your previous conversation you give her a nod as a thank you and carry on this fake makeup chat “ oh yeah its MAC velvet teddy I think it’s called” This was then interrupted by smith eyes gleaming at you he pulls his stare to Kim  

“sorry Kim we need to kidnap the midget for something special” but before she can answer he picks you up again and flings you over his shoulder running to the back room, He puts you down on a table a little out of breath from running and laughing to much “I need your help (y/n/n)”  

Your holding your sides from laughing too much “you kidnapped me! And I don’t appreciate being called a midget!” through laughs “oh my god my cheeks hurt” rubbing your face trying to stop the ache “what do you need smith?”   

“help with the banana suit” “pleaseee” he begs with big wide eyes. 

You stop for a minute looking at his eyes…they are a gorgeous colour, not as bright as Ross’ but just as nice. “right” you snap out of it but you think smith caught you staring. “come here then ill zip you up haha” he walks over to you his gaze not breaking yours. Your breathing gets faster and you feel hotter. what’s he going to do. 

“what where you looking at (y/n/n)?” 

“nothing silly I was waiting for you to come here” 

He is right in front of me now “tell me? Please and then I’ll tell you something” giving me a cheeky wink 

“i.. um.. I was just looking at your face” you stumble over the words 

“my face? What’s wrong with it?” he looks confused and a little hurt 

“no no not like that there’s nothing wrong with your face believe me, I meant you’re eyes I’ve never really seen them before. they are very nice. that’s all.” I trail off as I feel his hand come to mine. 

“you have nice eyes too...beautiful...just like-“  

“SMITH YOU BANANA SHIT COME ON WE HAVE A MEET UP THING BEFORE SIGNING” Trotts getting wound up he hates to be late. 

You quickly pull away turn Smith around before he can finish and zip up the suit to cover his face and push him towards too the door “Go on Smith before Trott has a hernia” 

“well I would” he laughs and turns to show the crazy face on the suit. “but I can’t see shit all so can you guide me to Trott and Ross please”  

You can help but burst out laughing again “Oh wow you look amazing! Haha come on then you” I take his fake hand and drag him to the other two who were waiting. Trott looked pretty pissed but that fell away to see a 6ft crazy looking banana bumbling around the table to get the them. All of yogscast and hat films laugh even smith he knew what he looked like. 

“you alright in their mate?” Trott asked trying to gain composure. 

“sure yeah great. where are you guys?” Smith asked trying to feel around for faces. 

“come on we best get going” Ross said trying to get them going “thanks a lot (y/n/n) see you later!”  

The other two called back to say thanks and bye and you didn’t see them for the rest of the day so you happily helped out the yogscast and joked along and took the statements of Smith wanting you, really feeling quite proud about it. It was the end of the day everything was tided for tomorrow, you found Lewis talking to Simon, Sips and Sjin.  

“sorry to interrupt- I can come back!” I say tripping over my words again 

“come on in” Sips called the others nodding to beckon me over 

“just to let you know Lewis everything’s set for tomorrow, do you still need me tomorrow?” You ask hopefully 

“are you kidding me! He scoffs (y/n/n) you’ve been amazing today” 

“a real superwoman” Sips added with a smile 

You can’t help but grin back “thanks” you say shyly you haven’t really seen him today 

“exactly!” Lewis says in agreement as he pulls you into a hug “I don’t think I can cope tomorrow if you weren’t here!” “please tell me you’ll be here tomorrow!” nearly begging 

 “of course ill be here! Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else you guys are amazing I love helping out!... Well ill see you tomorrow same time! Goodbye!” and you leave to head home 

*** 

You get home make a quick dinner and get into bed the day’s events spinning in your head how could you be so lucky to blag a weekend job for all your favourite youtubers, and smithy, thinking about him makes you smile and your heart beat faster, ‘ I can’t wait to see him tomorrow, I wonder what he was going to tell me?’  all these thoughts keep you awake till half 2 in the morning you groan im up at 5!. 


	2. Expos Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your last day of expo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next I'm thinking of doing alex's pov on the weekend if you want this then leave a comment :)

Last day with The Yogscast at Expo and you are determined to make it count .

Bleary eyed you wake at 5. You should of gone to sleep earlier but a certain salty man was keeping you up. Deep Breath and you give yourself a reality check in the mirror.." I'm being stupid. someone like Smith wouldn't give me a second look" putting that to the back of your mind you continue getting ready. You put on jeans and a top.. "again" you say out loud looking in the mirror and then putting on some makeup- you will not leave the house without it and just pulling your hair into a ponytail you leave for Expo

 

***

 

You agree to meet Lewis in the back room from yesterday before you go in you pass a Krispy Kreme "who wouldn't want donuts at 9 oclock?" so you buy 2 boxes of the mixed. "That should do it" you also grab a cup of coffee to keep you awake and set off to the yogs room. Music in your ears you follow the corridors and turning round a corner *Crash!* right into a big broad chest "shit shit fucking fuck ouch!" you shout as the boiling hot coffee covers your chest. Looking up about to fly into a rage you see a horrified Alex Smith. " y/n/n OH FUCK I'm so sorry I didn't see you! a-a-are you okay?!" You shoot a look to Smith as if to say 'DO I LOOK OK'

 

" Oh yeah Alex I love being scalded in the morning really does perk me up" the most sarcastic tone you could muster and then a smile because he does look like he's about to cry.. " look its just coffee..hot bloody coffee but ill be fine" looking down at your now brown and white top.." my top on the other hand..."

 

"I cant believe I did that I feel terrible what can I do!?" he looks at you once again like a sad puppy "your tops ruined!" you have to interrupt because you have a feeling he'll carry on apologising  for the rest of the day.

 

"Alex breath! its fine its just a top I have a jumper in my bag its all good ok, anyway I have to get helping Lewis and Simon ill see you later" you squeeze past him and hurry into the common room where everyone else is. you feel that you've turnt bright red putting the donuts on the table you pull out the tissues and try to dry off as best you can. Just as you pull out your jumper Lewis and Simon walked in "Christ what happened to you?" Lewis asked looking at your top.

 

"Surprisingly Smith didn't see me and well my coffee.." gesturing to your chest, you get a sympathetic look from both men.

 

Pulling the jumper over your head you change subject. " So I bought you guys donuts and you laugh as their looks change from sympathetic to so happy. As the rest of the yogs crew fliter in you get a lot of hugs and thanks.. but Smith is nowhere to be seen you quickly grab two donuts and keep them safe for him.

"Hey y/n/n do you know where Smith has got too? we have a live show in half an hour we have to go through details" Ross says while stuffing a donut into his mouth.

 "I have no idea, I haven't seen him since we ran into each other this morning" you seem a bit concerned 'he wouldn't be that upset about earlier he'd leave?' you think to yourself just as you finish that thought Smith enters the room with remorse still plastered on his face as he walks up to you.

 You get a rush of relief through you " Alex! Where have you been!?"  He flashes you a smile shaking a bag in front of your face.

 "Was you getting worried about me eh y/n/n, anyway I went to get you something" Pulling a maroon tshirt out a bag that looks very similar to the one he is wearing.

 You gasp " Oh you didn't have to do that I told you it was fine"

 "Well I felt bad!" he interrupts - 'COME ON SMITH' Lewis yells " The live show is starting Turps is about to call you out" With that Smith gives you a smile that melts your heart " put the damn t-shirt on and runs to the stage. 

  You go to the bathroom and change into the top it was abit tight but you liked it 'Hes such a sweetheart' you think walking to the front of the stage to support all the guys and girls, You catch Smith staring at you throughout the show and because of this he messed up a few challenges and cost his team the game.

 Meeting them back in the common room you give them all thanks while chatting all together, "Oh smith come here!" beckoning him over to the table you pull out the two donuts you saved from him "I saved you this when you disappeared" giving him a shy smile.

 "AWW thanks y/n/n so you like the top?" pulling you into a big bear hug. You feel like the wind has been knocked out of you, He hates hugs but hes doing it,he feels so relaxed against you with a deep sigh you melt into his big strong chest. It just feels right.

 "Hey" he says softly into your ear, You look up not aware how close he was, both freezing lips almost touching he breath like fire against your lips, your heart beats in perfect time it almost feels like its going to break through your chest.

"Oi oi Smithy you dirty dog get in there!" Sips yells breaking your moment, Both of you turn bright red, Smith nearly pushes you over to give some space between you too.

"Oh stop it Sips" you say trying to play it cool "Just a hug to say thank you for buying me a clean top!" 

" Yeah fuck off Sips it was nothing ok!" Smith couldn't of sounded more defensive if he tried.

"Jheez okay okay Smithy I believe you" Sips jeered.

Lewis cuts in "millions wouldn't" shooting a smug smile too you and Smith " So guys today was our last day at expo that means we wont see y/n/n till.. well I don't know".

It was like all the happiness got sucked out the room. " Wow I didn't even relies, I've had so much fun with all of you I hope it wont be till next expo I get to see you" of course everyone said they'll keep in contact and exchanged details.

Ross and Trott wonder over "we are going for a drink tonight y/n/n if you wanna come"

"well ill try I mean I have to tidy up some stuff here sort out some details with Lewis.. God id need to go home and get changed! I may be late?" As your talking to the lads you feel fingers entwine with yours, Smith gives your hand a squeeze while running his thumb along yours, even the slightest touch sends a shiver through your body. he leans over to you and whispers in your ear "Go now, ill clean up" giving your hand another squeeze. 

He walks with you to the train station still not letting go of your hand but you ignore this and talk, you talk about a lot of things getting to know each other much better and when the train came Smith pulls you in for another hug and just as you go to board he leans down to give you a quick peck on your cheek and walks away. Leaving you shocked for the whole journey home. 

***

You speak to Lewis on the train home.

"I know we are all seeing you tonight y/n but I really wanna say thank you like I said yesterday you have been amazing i'd love you to become apart of the yogscast" did he really just say that?!

"whoa wait Lewis haha you cant be serious? I mean I'm being honest I'm not the best at games or editing stuff or anything!" This makes Lewis laugh.

" You're not the best at games? Have you seen some of our videos? and well you can learn editing and till then you can help me sort out paper stuff and p.o box stuff, But you'd have to move up to Bristol" laughing again "Don't give me an answer straight away I get you need time"

" Yeah for sure, uh Lewis? for now keep this between us? please?"

" Sure thing, so ill see you tonight!" and hangs up.

 

When you get home you have a hot shower so you don't smell like coffee anymore and redo your make up, Opening your wardrobe something catches your eye, a black skater type dress, never worn,tag still on ' Well I might as well make an effort' you think as you check your phone you see a message from him.

ALEX SMITH: _Hello there, I cant wait to see you tonight I will meet you at the station again if you want?  the pubs not too far :) x_  


'he sent me a kiss' Hes not even in the room and can make you nervous. Picking up your phone you give a reply.

Y/N/N:  _Well thank you very much id love it if you could meet me ill probably get lost! :P I cant wait to see you either x_  


'Crap I didn't actually tell him the train time ' opening up the chat again you send

_Oh and ill let you know when I get on the train you should be there by the time I arrive :) x._

_***_

As you wait for the doors to open you spot him, I mean its not difficult the 6ft3 guy with messy auburn hair and ginger beard.

He looks up from his phone just as you get up to him, He looks very shocked for some reason.

"Hi there Alex?  you okay, looks like somethings up?"

" I uh I'm nope I'm great, yo-you look.. amazing" tripping over his words a lot, you didn't peg him as a nervous man

"well thank you very much Mr Smith you don't look bad yourself" giving a little twirl for him.

"Very pretty and thanks I did try" laughing at you spinning like a ballerina "Have you grown in the few hours I haven't seen you?"

You stop and shoot a sarcastic look at him making him laugh some more " You are so funny but no I'm just in big shoes" pointing to your platform heels. "although I have flats in my bag so I may shrink at some point" Laughing together you make your way to the pub holding onto him for dear life in case you fall in these stupid shoes.

 

'WHAY!' everyone cheers as you walk in and are quickly handed a drink, some sort of cocktail, you happily accept and start talking and joking with everyone as the night goes on people get more and more drunk and the talk of you and smith is very popular. ' he's so happy around you' 'he's never like this with people who help us- no offence'  ' You should totally get together!'  That one made your heart hurt.. you'd love too be with Smith But it wouldn't work. You eventually get dragged to dance to a cheesy dj playing 'don't stop me now' well you're very drunk too so you go along and dance.. well jump along with Kim Trott and Ross, Smith is again at the bar he's been there all night. You go to Trott and talk while the music's abit quieter.

" What's up with Smith ? "

Trott looks confused "He's fine why?"

"Well he says he was looking forward to seeing me,  but he's avoiding me now? I don't understand him" Trott pulls you into a hug and shouts loudly in your ear "he's just not used to this, this feeling is very new to him!" what?

" what feeling Trott!?" His face has changed like he shouldn't of said that.

"DRINK! do you wanna drink!" without even being able to reply Trotts gone.

You don't feel like dancing now so you leave the others too it and go and sit with the others happily chatting about Expo and the future, but you keep yours and Lewis' conversation private.

 

"I think I might go!" shouting over the music to Lewis and Ross, Smith hasn't spoken to you since you both walked in, 'I don't need mixed messages from him' you think as the boys just stare at you.

"Don't go! come on!" both of them trying their best to keep you there. shaking you head you grab your coat. Now he notices and runs up to you and straight away you can tell hes had way too much to drink nearly knocking you flying - again!.

"where you off too gorgeous!" smiling down at you with a goofy grin you can smell the whiskey on his breath.

" HOME! I wanted to talk more with you but you've avoided me like the plague I don't get you Smith!" it came out more aggressive than intended, you try and push past but he doesn't let you keeping his hand on your shoulder, He looks upset again. Ugh.

" I'm sorry okay! look can we just go outside ill explain, I need to explain, please I wont see you again!" He already is half way out the door so you follow.

You find a quiet corner of the pub garden and pull out a cigarette.

"you've shrunk again" Alex says sheepishly like he doesn't want to say what's actually on his mind, you nod not in the mood to talk to him and he picked up on that.

"Okay look I know I have acted like a dick but I was nervous ok! I mean you.." his eyes light up and a smile spreads across his face at the thought of you- so sweet. " I never expected to like you this much, I don't even know how I like you this much we just met and its just so much feeling you know?!" Having this conversation drunk is a task so you break in.

 " And I like you smith and somehow I know what you mean but ignoring me isn't the right way! do you know how shit that made me feel?! You don't seem genuinely that interested!" picking up your bag you go to leave the garden.

 You must of hit a nerve because Smith is now sounding quite frustrated with you.

"Not that Interested!? I wish I bloody wasn't!, Do you know how much of a head fuck this weekend has been! I didn't expect to find you helping us and I certainly wasn't expecting to fall for you! I don't have relationships I have never had a serious one - but that doesn't matter because you live here and tomorrow I'm back to Bristol!" Smith is now pacing up and down the garden getting louder and hand gestures flying, You approach him and grab his hands stopping him in his tracks.

" I feel the same-" Before you can finish you find yourself up against the back wall, your hands pinned above your head, his face slowly leaning in to you and you freeze everything seems to of slowed down looking into his eyes, he licks his lips staring at yours.

"I have been wanting to do this all fucking weekend you know"

Smith leans in and brought your lips together gently. You are unresponsive at first, unsure of what to do or what was even happening. His lips felt nice on yours. It took a moment for you both to ease into it- Drunk kisses aren't the most graceful but when he did it made both of you sigh happily, Tentative kisses turn to bold kisses which quickly became a full force make out, Smith then shifts positions to face each other fully to get the most out of the experience you cant help but let hum escape your lips, happily and wrapped your arms around Smiths neck running his fingers through his messy fluffy hair slowly, eventually you break apart and his head rests on yours.

"So Alex do you like me?" flashing him a cheeky smile, he gives you a little push before pulling you back into his chest.

"More than I've liked anyone" pressing a kiss to your forehead. "That's why tomorrow is going to suck so much, visit?"

The pleading tone to his voice stabs you in the heart. " I cant promise anything I mean how difficult would that be?, I have a job.. and your job.. You said how you barely get days off" Tightening your grip around his neck. "You have my number.. and there's skype and face time, I don't know...this is crazy, can we just enjoy the next couple hours before I get my train?" planting 3 kisses on Alex's neck.

"yeah, ok anything you say gorgeous- Oh yeah! that's the secret I was going to tell you! the other day? I was so tempted to kiss you then but I bottled it, and I was in a fucking banana costume"

laughing you look into his eyes, you pull him down to your level and start kissing him gently tongues chasing one another's. This is all you could of asked for from this weekend.

 Lost in each others embrace you are broken apart by the large cheer of a group. Ross Trott Kim Hannah Lewis  and Sips have spotted you both and have started clapping and whooping.

" God damn it I owe you 20 quid Trott." Ross says glumly shoving a 20pound note into a smug looking Chris' hand. "Eat shit" Trott replies.

"I could of got In on this shit! I knew this would happen back at expo! come on guys you cant lie to ol Sipsy!" he comes over to you and Smith pulling you into a big hug. " but seriously lets go back inside I'm freezing my tits off here!". 

You all walk in, You and Smith hand in hand chatting, kissing and dancing till it was time for you to leave back to reality, Saying goodbye to everyone was very hard, the last person you say bye to is Lewis, Pulling you into a hug he shouts in your ear over the music "Don't forget what I said Y/N I mean it too!.

 

Like a gentleman Smithy walks you back to the train station, The mood changed when you left the pub you both turn quiet as you know that its not long before you both go back to normal and expo would seem like a dream. Smith puts his arm around you pulling you as close as you can be, You fit perfectly under his armpit, this turns your chat to him mocking you about how small you are, lifting the mood by the train pulls up you are laughing and joking together.

"Ill leave you a message to let me know I get home"

" You better, Ill probably go back to my hotel I don't feel like going back there without you" Smith leans down for a kiss.. A long soft kiss that seems like it went on for hours , a little whimper leaves your lips when he pulls away.  One last quick cuddle and you leave on the train, eyes on the tall handsome man as you pull away from the station. You cant help but scoff to yourself 'pft looks like I'm in a fricking music video'.

 

Finally home you stagger into your room all the cold air hit you making you feel more drunk than you thought kicking off your shoes, you flop onto your bed not even bothering to take off your dress. Pulling out your phone you punch in 'um hime' and sent it to Smith and quickly falling asleep before getting a reply.


End file.
